Merchandising display racks are not only used to shelve items awaiting purchase by a consumer so that the items are available, but are also used to arrange available items attractively and make them easy to recognize. There is intense competition for shelf space. In the beverage industry there is fierce competition so that making available items attractive and easy to recognize is crucial. A merchandising display rack can maximize shelf space while minimizing floor space allowing a retailer to stock more of the items consumers demand as well as stock more brands of competing products, particularly beverages.
Bottle beverages in the large two and three liter container sizes present a challenge. Conventional racks position the bottles either vertically or horizontally. When positioned horizontally, the horizontal rows must be spaced apart a sufficient distance to view the labels otherwise only the top row or eye level row of labels is visible. When positioned vertically, more product visibility is achieved but more precious floor space must be used to achieve the same shelf space as horizontal positioning. While racks can be made to reach the ceiling, ceiling high racks are not practical because a consumer would need a ladder to reach the top shelf. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a display rack that combines the visibility of vertical racks with the product density of horizontal racks while using the floor space of compact vertical racks.
With any self-service shelving system a very important consideration, if not the most important, is the ease with the consumer can retrieve the desired product from the shelf While products at eye level are perhaps the easiest to view on a shelf, those placed lower at elbow level are easiest to retrieve. It is therefore desirable to have a merchandising display rack for large beverage bottles that promotes bottle retrieval from elbow level.